Rima's Merry Christmas
by Kira161
Summary: Everyday is a struggle for Rima, with her parents always bickering, which makes her home-life not great. But this Christmas will be different, because she will be at Amu's Christmas party! A story of friendship, family, and ultimately hapiness. Rimahiko.
1. Part One: Mama Smiles

"M-Mama?" Asked the small girl, looking up at her stressed mom with big brown eyes. Rima's mother looked up from her bills, "What? Can't you see I'm covering up for your father's incompetence?" She snapped.

The blonde girl took a step back and looked down at her feet, "Mama, I was wondering if I could… go to a Christmas party this year."

Her mother glanced at her then looked back down at the papers, muttering something as she scribbled down a note on one of them. "Where is this party?" Rima smiled timidly. By her mother's tone, she could tell there was a beacon of hope.

"A-At my friend Hinamori Amu's house, Mama." Her mother was silent for a moment, leaving the petite child standing at the wooden table.

"Well then. When is it?" Her mother asked coldly as she closed her pocketbook and opened a new envelope.

"T-Tomorrow night. And you wouldn't have to drive me, Amu's mother offered to pick me up…" Rima stuttered, smiling even brighter at her mother.

The woman narrowed her eyes and murmured, "I suppose that's good, because I'll be working all night tomorrow and your father is such a lazy bum, I doubt he drive you…"

Rima sighed and looked down at her feet. She wished her parents didn't put each other down so much. And they never, ever smiled or laughed.

"But, everything considered, go ahead." Finished her mother. "M-Mama! Thank you!" Said Rima, jumping up to hug her mother.

Rima's mom said nothing, but sort of shooed her off with her hand dismissively. Rima beamed up at her and practically skipped away to her bedroom to pick out an outfit.

Kusukusu giggled, "That went well!" Rima opened the door to her room, "Mmm." She agreed and closed the door behind her.

"What should I wear?" Rima asked her Chara, opening her closet.

Kusukusu shrugged, "I'm a clown character, Rima-chan! You don't want fashion advise from me." Kusu said, taking a seat on the bed.

Rima couldn't help but laugh at the joker-Chara's comment, but at the end she sighed. "But that doesn't help me."

The blonde girl shuffled through her clothes. "N-No… bad… That's just stupid." She smiled at a blouse she found, which she had paired with a plaid skirt. "Na-de-sh-iko." Rima murmured, as she put it back in her closet and she felt her cheeks flush red and hot.

Kusukusu laughed at her, "Thinking about Nagihiko again, are you?" The little creature rolled on the bed giggling.

Rima didn't respond as she threw a random dress on top of Kukukusu to shut her up. The Shugo Chara guffawed even louder as she crawled out from under the red dress. "How about this one, Rima-chan?"

The girl turned around to see the dress Kusukusu was talking about. "Well…" Started Rima as she flicked a stray lock of golden hair out of her face. "I never really though about that as an option… In fact, I don't think I've ever seen that dress before!"

She shuffled over to the bed and picked up the dress. It was a dark scarlet, like blood, and made of silky material. It had spaghetti straps and it was ruffled at the bottom, magenta fabric came from under, and there was a single ribbon for a belt. It was very loose and pretty.

"I neve-" She stopped when she saw a tag on it. _Rima- Merry Christmas, I spent all day picking this out for you. Love, your mother._

"M-Mama!" Called Rima, running down the hall. She almost slipped because of her socks. "Mama! Thank you so much!"

She ran up to her mother, who was smiling weakly, "I thought you might ask to go to a Christmas Party this year… So I took the liberty of buying you a dress."

Rima hugged her mother, "It's so pretty, Mama!" Her mother nodded and embraced her too. "But," Her mother started sternly, "You'll be sure to wear a sweater, Rima. I don't want you catching a cold!"

Rima nodded in agreement, tears welling up in her eyes. _Mama smiled… She felt hot liquid stream down her face, but before her mother could see, she wiped them away with her arm. "I'm going to try it on Mama." She turned away, unable to control her happiness as she pranced down the hall again and into her room. "Merry Christmas, Kusukusu!" She whispered as she plopped into her bed. "A Merry Christmas indeed."_

* * *

_Well then, this will be a fairly short fan fiction, maybe 5 chapters at the most. R&R and don't forget to give me advise!_

_This is my 'Happy Holidays' story, so stay tuned!_

_Oh and, AS OF NOW RIMA CELEBRATES CHRISTMAS IF SHE DIDN'T ALREADY._

_~Kira_


	2. Part Two: CrossDressers and Christmas

"_**Th-That's great Rima-chan!" Said Amu as she zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Mmm." Rima murmured in agreement, as she closed her bag too.**_

_**Kusukusu giggled, "Rima is so excited!" The blonde girl shot her Guardian Character a warning look.**_

_**Amu smiled at them as Su went on to the Ran and Miki, "Christmas is my favorite holiday-desu!" Miki heaved a sigh and said, "Isn't every holiday your favorite?" Su nodded, "YEP!" Ran sighed too, "You forgot 'desu'."**_

_**Amu and Rima were the last ones in the classroom, so they could talk privately. "Amu-chan?" Asked Rima cautiously. "Eh?" Said Amu, looking up from her phone.**_

_**She's probably texting Tadase **_**thought Rima as she proceeded to ask, "What do you want for Christmas?"**

**Amu looked surprised, "R-Rima… You don't have to get me anything, really!" Said Amu, waving her hands in front of her in an X.**

**The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and commented, "Well that's a stupid response," Amu blinked as Rima continued, "I mean, if I asked what you want for Christmas, it's obvious I'm going to buy you something anyways." Rima stared at Amu with cold eyes, "So why are you making it harder for me?"**

**Amu sweatdropped, feeling her mind buzz. "I-I don't want anything… Honest!" She choked out and took a step backwards.**

**Rima grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her down the hall. "Hmph. Everyone wants something for Christmas…" Said Rima pointedly as Amu searched her mind. **_**What DO I want for Christmas? **_**Amu thought. Immediately, her mind flickered to Tadase and then to Ikuto.**

"**What are you blushing about?" Rima asked as they walked in the empty hall.**

"**E-Eh?" Amu stuttered out, realizing that she must be red. The pink-haired girl didn't know why she didn't admit it to Rima, but what she really wanted for Christmas was both Ikuto AND Tadase.**

"**You're not telling me something." Rima said, stating the obvious as she flipped her hair and kept walking.**

"**I- I know what I want for Christmas!" Amu announced rather loudly, pink flushing into her cheeks.**

"**What?" Rima asked softly, suddenly more interested.**

"**Pocky!" Amu said stupidly. Rima rolled her eyes, "You're weird." She said coldly, not amused.**

**The taller girl sighed at the unusually aloof shrimp. "Fine, I'll be serious." Amu chewed her lip, pondering her options, "I like accessories. A-And…"**

**Rima shrugged, "Just forget it… Amu, what are you wearing to your Christmas party? Is it alright if I wear a dress?" She asked rather nervously, looking down at her clasped hands.**

**Amu looked at the lightly-flushed girl and smiled. **_**She must really care, **_**Amu thought happily. "Err sure! I haven't really thought about what I'm going to wear yet… That's tonight, isn't it? Ugh, I better get home." Amu looked up at the ceiling, searching her mind for an outfit she could wear.**

**Rima saw Nagihiko slid a door open from another classroom. **_**How about some fun? Rima thought, glancing at Amu, who was still looking above her.**_

"_**Is Fujisaki's sister coming, Amu-chan?" Rima asked innocently, but loudly enough for Nagihiko to hear. She saw him freeze and slowly rotate his head to see them approaching.**_

"_**Eh? Oh! I should ask Nagihiko! I'm sure she'd be home for the holidays." Amu said, closing her eyes and putting her head straight forward again. Rima saw Nagihiko try to slide the door open quietly again.**_

"_**Oh look. There's Fugisaki now." The devious girl said in a monotone voice. Amu's eyes snapped open and she saw the long-haired boy, who was horrified.**_

_**He flashed a glare at Rima, who stared back blankly, smirking on the inside. "A-Amu-chan! What's up?"**_

_**Amu looked at him with pleading eyes as she kirakirasparkle said, "Nadeshiko-chan will be coming to my Christmas party tonight, right?"**_

_**Nagihiko sweat-dropped again, "Erm… Well, she'll be getting home tonight…" He started slowly, death-staring at Rima.**_

_**Amu didn't hear the uncertainty in her voice, and instead seemed to glow, "YAY! If Nadeshiko's coming, my outfit has to be perfect!" And without even saying goodbye, she ran out the nearest exit at a full blown run.**_

_**Nagihiko stared at Rima, "Why? Why?! Do you WANT Amu to find out about who 'Nadeshiko' really is?" The boy droned and Rima shook her head.**_

"_**No… I don't want to ruin Amu's Christmas, dummy. I just want to see you suffer." She said, smirking at him as he stared at her in shock.**_

"_**Oh. I forgot. You like cross-dressing." Rima said, winking at Nagihiko, who sputtered out, "I-I don't like cross-dressing!"**_

"_**Sure. Don't worry, I'll help you." said the pretty girl as she waved at him dismissively and she walked out the door after Amu, leaving him standing there, speechless.**_

_

* * *

_

"_**Let there be Rimahiko!" said the wise girl Kira.**_

_**And there will be Rimahiko, mark my words. MWAHAHAHAHAHA**_


	3. Part Three: Giant Purses and Rimahiko

There will be Nagi dressed as Nade in this chapter, and I will refer to Nade as 'her' to avoid all confusion.

* * *

**Part 3: Giant Purses and Rimahiko**

"Merry Christmas Amu-chan!" Said the purple-haired 'girl'. "N-Nadeshiko!" The pink haired girl in the door way exclaimed, "Come in! It's cold out there." Nadeshiko smiled, kira-sparkling like her brother, and tilting her head cutely, "Oh, okay!"

Amu got out of the way and closed the front door behind Nadeshiko, then threw her arms around her. "A-Amu-chan… Stop it!"

"Yes, Amu. Stop it." Rima said, glaring over Amu's turned shoulder at Nadeshiko. "H-Hello Mashiro-chan! Nice to see you again…" The nervous girl said.

Rima suddenly stopped death-staring at them and began to kira-sparkle, putting her heads together and also tilting her head sweetly. _Two can play at this game, Nagihiko, _Rima thought as she asked, "Where is Nagihiko-kun? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Amu, oblivious, let go of Nadeshiko and looked out a window, "Yea, where is your brother?" Nadeshiko blinked and laughed anxiously, "Uh-huhuh… Well, I'm not sure! Maybe your parents let him in! I'll check upstairs!"

Rima smiled and continued fakely, "Of course, why didn't I think of that? I'll come with you!"

Nadeshiko's eye twitched, but Temari covered up for her, "Amu-chan, where are the rest of the Charas?"

Amu shrugged, "Probably pigging out in the kitchen. Go ahead upstairs, I'll catch up later!" Nadeshiko caught her arm as Amu turned to go deeper into the house, "Wait. Nagi and I got you a gift…"

She searched through the giant bag she had brought in and pulled out a box about the size of a basketball. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you!" Amu said, taking the present and then leaving them behind.

Rima looked up at Nadeshiko, "Kukai Souma, Hoshina Utau, and Yaya are already here. We're waiting for Hitori Tadase."

Nadeshiko rose an eyebrow as she started to go up the stairs, "Tadase-kun is late?" Rima nodded as she followed, dodging people she didn't know. _There are a lot of people here._

"I'll just get to the bathroom and-" Started Nadeshiko as she knocked at the bathroom door. "Occupied." Said a voice.

"Damn." Muttered Nadeshiko, losing her high voice as it went back to Nagihiko. Rima smirked, "I guess you'll have to change in Amu's room."

Nadeshiko blinked, but followed the small girl as Rima led her to where Amu's room was. Only when she had locked the door did Rima realize she was locked in a room, ALONE, with a boy who was planning on stripping his clothes off, causing her to look at her feet and blush.

"I-I'll leave. Cover for you." She muttered as she unlocked the door, closing it behind her.

As the petite blonde closed the door, she sighed. _Damn you, Nagihiko Fujisaki._ Rima thought, blushing worse than ever as she stormed down stairs.

"Hey! RIIIIIIIMA-CHAN!" She heard a voice call. Rima looked around and saw Yaya making her way through the clots of people. "Where's Nadeshiko and Nagihiko?" She asked Rima.

"I don't know. Nadeshiko went looking for Nagihiko." Rima said, shrugging convincingly.

"Oh! Yuiki-chan!" Said a voice from behind Rima. She spun around to see Nagihiko standing behind her. He was wearing a red sweater, matching Nadeshiko's red velvet dress.

"Nagihiko!" Called Yaya, waving at the boy. "Where's your sister?" She asked.

"B-Bathroom." Nagihiko stuttered a little, twirling his hair with a hand.

"Really? I thought Kukai was in the bathroom… Rima told him that the bathroom would fill quickly and he should go early." Yaya said, and Rima tried to stifle a giggle.

"Oh? Really? Go get him for me, will you?" Asked Nagihiko with gritted teeth. Yaya smiled and went upstairs to get him.

" 'Kukai was in the bathroom'! 'Rima told him…'!" The purple haired boy complained to Rima, throwing his arms up in the air, exasperated.

Rima smiled, "Yes, well bathrooms do fill up quickly at parties." She looked up at him innocently.

_He does have nice eyes, _Rima noticed as he looked down at her, searching for the words to say. "R-Rima-chan…" He started. "You called me Rima." The blonde girl said in shock. Nagihiko seemed to be surprised with himself too. "I-Is that okay?" He asked, starting to blush a little. Rima turned away, hiding her hot face, "I suppose."

"Fujisaki! Rima!" Called another voice from behind them. Amu was coming towards them. "Where is Nadeshiko?" She asked.

"Bathroom." Nagihiko said, more naturally than before. "What? I just got out of the bathroom…" Said a voice from behind them. _Damn it Kukai, _Thought Nagihiko. Kukai had come up behind them with Yaya.

"She wasn't there?" Rima said smoothly, "She must have gone looking for another bathroom. Nagihiko, go look for her."

Sighing with relief, the boy ran up the stairs and headed to Amu's room. _Thank you… __**Rima**_**.**

* * *

**3 And Rimahiko there was. Well then, shall I continue? I will anyways. XD I know what's going to happen in the next chapter. It involves **

**~Kira**


	4. Part Four: Squished Charas&Sobbing Dads

Sorry for the delay, I kept rewriting it. BT

* * *

Amu looked at her phone, "Tadase-kun still isn't here." She said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "What if he doesn't c-come?" Amu asked, leaning back on the couch she was sitting on with Rima.

Rima stared at Amu, unable to help. She was never good at this type of thing… "Amu-chan, I'm sure he'll be here!" Said a voice from above them. Nadeshiko. _Thank GOD, _Rima thought, smiling at Nadeshiko genuinely.

"Nadeshiko…" Said Amu, sounding more sure, "Sit with us." She begged. Nadeshiko obliged, sitting down next to Amu.

"I'm sure he's just late Amu-chan…" Said Nadeshiko, smiling sweetly at Amu. She put her hand on Amu's leg comfortingly.

Rima met Nadeshiko's eyes with a slight glare, one that meant, 'Remember. You're still a guy.' Nadeshiko, being the actress 'she' is, just stared back pleasantly. "Mashiro-chan, I like your dress!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed warmly.

Rima blinked, "Thank you." She responded cooly, smoothing out the skirt with her hands. Amu wiped her eyes again and managed a smile, "Yes, Rima, it's very pretty… Where did you get it?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"My mother bought it for me." Rima said, pride escaping from her voice. "Where are our Charas?" Rima asked, realizing Kusukusu hadn't checked in since Nagihiko/Nadeshiko showed up.

"The kitchen still a supp-" Amu started to say, interrupted as a creature slammed into her face at full speed.

"O-Ow… What was that for?" Amu asked peeling a pancaked-Ran off her cheek. Kusukusu, Miki, Su, and Daichi followed her over to the guardians.

"Sorry Amu-chan!" Ran said rather cheerfully for a squished Chara. "W-We were playing tag Amu!"

Amu rubbed her red cheek, "In a room with all these people?" She muttered as Eru and Iru too flew over too them.

"Shehehehe…" Giggled Iru, tagging Daichi, "You're it!" The other Charas scattered, but Miki stopped at Amu to answer her question, "They can't see us."

Amu sighed, and looked down at her feet, "I guess you're right…" As soon as she had said 'right', the doorbell rang.

Amu jumped to her feet, "Tadase-kun!" She squealed, practically skipping over to the door.

"I-Ikuto-kun?" Came a surprised voice from the front door. Rima glanced over to where Amu was gaping at Ikuto in the doorway. He had a pleased smirk on his face.

"You, Amu." He said, leaning down and flicking her nose. "Y-You perverted ca- Tadase-kun!" She exclaimed, as a smaller blonde boy walked in from behind Ikuto.

"Hello, Amu-chan…" Tadase greeted her, blushing and looking at his shoes, hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry I'm late… I-I was picking out a present for you… And Ikuto showed up at the mall… and I realized how late I am. Go ahead, Amu-chan…" He said quietly, pulling out a small present.

Amu blushed, as she took the parcel, quickly untying the ribbon and opening the top. "T-Tadase… It's beautiful." It was She looked up at Tadase, smiling and making eye contact with him.

Ikuto, apparently wanting to ruin this moment, leaned over and whispered in Amu's ear, "Now, now… Thinking perverted thoughts, are we, Amu?"

Amu's eyes widened, gaping at him, "W-What? NO." She managed to say before she heard the cry of her father.

"SO MANY BOYS GETTING CLOSE TO AMUUUUUU!" Her father cried, falling to the ground in horror, sobbing and rolling on the carpet as Amu's mother tried to comfort him.

Tadase and Ikuto both looked shocked, and the crowds around them too looked taken aback. Amu stood there in horror. There was a thick atmosphere until suddenly, Ikuto started to laugh.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu murmured as he started to leave. "Merry Christmas, Amu." he said, flashing her a crooked smile, and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"NEE-SAN!" Tadase cried as Ikuto character changed and leaped off, the door still open.

Snow blew into the room, and the atmosphere was cold, other than the cries of her father, "HE KISSED HEEEEEEEER!". Rima stood up from the couch. "I better go." She said, looking at the time on her phone.

Amu blinked as her mother dragged her father upstairs. "R-Rima, I don't think my parents will be able to drive you…" She said, "And I can't walk you home…"

"I'll walk her home." Said a voice from a few feet away. Standing there was Nagihiko, smiling at them. _Did he change during THAT? Rima wondered, staring at him, disbelieving._

_He was wearing the same cashmere sweater and jeans, but now had a Santa hat snug around his head. The boy had slung the huge purse Nadeshiko had brought in over his shoulder._

"_Where's Nadeshiko?" Amu asked. Nagihiko froze, but Rima covered for him, "She had to leave, remember?" She asked Amu as she walked out the door, Nagihiko trailing behind her._

* * *

_How was that? Rimahiko, Amuhiko, Tadamu, and Amuto all in the same chapter. I try to take care of all your shipping needs. Too bad I couldn't fit in Kutau or Kukamu TT^TT *strokes Kukai* Don't worry, m'dear, I'll get you a main roll in a future story. ^_^_

_~Kira_

_PS: R&R PLEASE. I HARDLY GET ANY REVIEWS TT^TT_


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings?

Thank you for the support! 8D This is my Christmas Special….

WARNING. CHEESE AHEAD. EXTREME CHEESINESS. AND FLUFF.

* * *

"Hurry up." Rima demanded icily, walking as fast as her rather short legs could carried her. Nagihiko coughed, straggling behind her as he slowly asked, "Why do you hate Nadeshiko?"

Rima rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder at him, "I don't hate Nadeshiko. I hate you and your stupid purple-haired-cross-dresser-ways." She responded with as much venom as her voice could muster.

He smiled. _HE SMILED? WHAT IS THIS?_ Rima thought, stunned, but she turned back to walking. The purple-haired boy's smile turned to a smirk as he caught up to her effortlessly with his longer legs, and said bashfully, "I don't believe that. I think you like me. A lot. And you're just too proud to admit it."

Rima glared at him sourly. _And his obnoxious Santa hat. I hate that stupid Santa hat, _she thought, briskly telling him off, "You wish. You baka. I hate everything about you."

There was silence as they walked down the street and they both averted each other's eyes stubbornly, approaching a well lit park.

"Pretty." Murmured Nagihiko, looking up at the Christmas lights, dazed. Rima managed to nod, getting really tired. She was not made to walk this fast, and her lungs were hurting as well as the fact her legs seemed to turn to heavy lead.

The girl huffed quietly, looking up at Nagihiko. _He wouldn't give me a piggy back ride, would h- What am I thinking?! I hate him. He isn't good enough to be one of my servants._ She felt a pink tinge rise, hot on her face as she closed her eyes arrogantly and flicked her nose up, in the other direction again.

Nagihiko looked back over at Rima, realizing she didn't look good, "R-Rima-chan? Want to take a break?" He was genuinely concerned about her. She started to walk funny as well as her loud puffs of air. _Damn, she's stubborn._ He thought, blinking in shock.

Rima stared up at him darkly, feeling out of breath and a little light headed, but she would not give into him this easily. "O-Only if yo-you're getting tired, Fujisaki." She panted, again looking away, concealing perspiration dripping down her face.

_She really doesn't back down, does she?_ Nagihiko thought, half-amused, half-worried. "Mhmm. I am." He lied, and he saw relief in her face as she glanced back at him.

"W-Well then." Rima muttered and started to trudge over to a pavilion. As she sat down, she felt her legs ease, and she could've sworn if they could talk they would thank her.

The blonde closed her eyes and let out a sigh as Nagihiko sat down next to her. "So. What do you want for Christmas, Rima?" He asked, trying to make small talk with the slightly annoying-girl.

_He called me Rima again, _she thought as her eyes snapped open in surprise. "Would you believe me if I said world peace?" She asked quietly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"No, I don't believe I would," The boy responded wittily, looking off into the distance, "So what do you really want for Christmas?" Nagihiko continued.

Rima shrugged and said, "I-I don't know." (My SC RP friends told me that I should say Rima wants 's pants 's underpants be in Nagi's pants… O_O) Nagihiko blinked, "Nothing?"

Rima didn't answer. Oh, she wanted something. But to admit it to Mister-Girly-Boy here would be unthinkable! "Are you cold? You forgot your sweater…"

For the first time on their "pleasant" walk, Rima realized she must have left her black wool cardigan on the couch. And she was freezing, now that she had stopped working so hard… The sweat on her face felt cold. "N-No." She chattered looking at her feet as she slid her hands to her red cheeks, patting them softly.

Nagihiko popped an eyebrow and replied, "You look cold to me." "Am not!" "You are." "A-A-Am not!" The boy sighed and took off his jacket, throwing it at her. "Here. I'm warm." he lied.

Rima blinked, but took the jacket, throwing it on. "Maybe you aren't so bad." She muttered, bringing her hands down from her face and rubbing them together, smiling a little at him, but still averting eyes.

"You're not too bad yourself, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said, smirking and looking up at the sky. "I-It's snowing."

Rima gasped, getting up to look at the snow. Her legs didn't seem to remember they were tired as she scampered over to the edge. _It's beautiful, _the girl thought, leaning over the wooded gazebo fence on the opposite side.

Nagihiko got up too, sauntering over to Rima, staring up at the snowflakes. "Mmm. Pretty, no?" He breathed in a sigh of relief and looked out at the snow.

Rima stared up in wonder, gaping, "Is that…" Nagihiko's gaze slid to where she was staring. "Mistletoe." He finished her sentence, blushing terribly.

The shocked boy looked at her, trying not to smile as Rima looked blankly at the mistletoe, blushing even more than Nagihiko.

The petite blonde put her hands behind her back, clasping them nervously. Nagihiko turned to her, turning very red as he leaned over and placed his hand on the back of the girl's head gingerly. Rima, stunned, let out a nervous breath. "N-Nagihiko-kun…" Said Rima as he closed his eyes and drew a gulp of air.

And then they kissed. _Oh… my god,_ she thought, her eyes wide open with shock, _N-Nagihiko!_ It was a quick kiss, yes, but it was her first! He had taken her first kiss… just like that.

When Nagihiko had pulled away, they just stared at each other. The boy seemed just as astonished with himself than Rima was.

"G-Gomen, Rima-chan." He said, eyes diverted from hers. She didn't respond, she just blinked and ran.

Ran home, leaving him behind, trying not to cry, as the small girl opened the door to her home. Her mother and father were fighting in their bedroom, so she wiped her eyes and slipped quietly past the room and towards hers.

They didn't notice her when she kicked off her shoes. They didn't notice when Rima ran sobbing past them. They didn't notice when she slammed her door and jumped on her bed. They were too busy arguing like they always do.

"R-Rima? Are you okay?" Asked her Chara as Rima dabbed her face with her pillow. To be quite honest, she wasn't sure if she WAS okay.

"O-Oh. I'm fine." Rima said a little smile overcoming her face, using the back of her hands to wipe her damp face. "It is Christmas after all." She sat up and hugged her knees, thinking _Maybe I don't hate him after all._ No, definitely not hate. More like a "sort-of-like".

"I'm going to bed." The girl said simply, throwing off her dress, her socks, and pulling her nightgown over her head. Rima quickly pranced over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Kusukusu yawned, floating over to her egg and hopping in to the shell.

_But I will not fall in love with him,_ she thought surely as she turned off the light and slipped under her blankets, _How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

"_Merry Christmas Rima." Kusukusu said, and drifted off to sleep. Rima pulled the covers up to her nose and smiled under her blankets. The girl closed her tired eyes and let the blankness of sleep overwhelm her._

* * *

_So yea. I actually am not that happy with how it came out )8 But, I hope you enjoy it, all the same._


End file.
